


Le canapé

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Dormir sur le canapé? Très peu pour l'Alchimiste Écarlate. Dormir avec le Colonel Archer? Pourquoi pas...





	Le canapé

Il devait être plus de 22h. Archer et Kimblee étaient assis sur le canapé en silence dans l’appartement du Lieutenant-Colonel. 

Ce dernier avait passé une journée habituelle : papier, réunion, papier, thé, commandement, papier… Il voulait maintenant se coucher pour passer la nuit au plus vite et d’être rapidement au lendemain et continuer sa routine pour atteindre ses ambitions. 

« Bonne nuit Kimblee. » fit Archer d’un ton monocorde tout en partant dans sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

L’autre homme regardait le canapé de l’appartement avec ennui. Si son futur supérieur allait se coucher dans sa chambre, lui devrait dormir dans un canapé absolument pas confortable. Il était pas aussi inconfortable que le lit au Nil du Diable mais ici il n’y avait pas d’insectes rampants, et il ne faisait pas trop froid…

« Ouai, à vous aussi » il en profita pour regarder discrètement les fesses de son supérieur puis il s’empara d’un livre sur l’alchimie qu’Archer lui avait apporté. C’était d’un ennui, c’était un livre sur les notions primaires de cette science incroyable. Archer devait penser que Kimblee était « rouillé » étant donné qu’il fu enfermé près de 7 ans. Quel idiot. Kimblee ne pourrait jamais perdre ses notions d’alchimies si précieuses pour fabriquer ses merveilleuses bombes humaines.  
Il lu quelques pages mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Archer. Après tout, il lui avait donné une seconde chance en lui proposant de réintégrer l’armée et même si lors de leur rencontre il l’aurait bien explosé, c’était bien le seul qui reconnut l’alchimiste comme étant utile à la guerre mais surtout utile pour la propre carrière du Lieutenant-colonel. Il avait aussi cette chance que de nouveaux logements militaires étaient en construction, et puis, qui aurait voulu le Bombardier fou comme voisin? Dans cette impasse Archer avait fini par lui proposer de le loger quelques temps chez lui.

Mais sur le canapé.

Maudit canapé. Kimblee le détestait, ce chesterfield marron en cuir qui grinçait dès qu’il bougeait. Il avait mal au dos et il voulait dormir dans un vrai lit. Mais il ignorait comment Archer réagirait s’il lui demandait. Même très gentiment. Enfin à sa manière…

Il avait patienté avant de décider de se lever et de se mettre face à la porte de chambre d’Archer. Tout aller se jouer ici et maintenant. Il voulait être dans ce lit, avec ou sans l’accord du Lieutenant-colonel. Il respira et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte. Il ouvra doucement la porte et attendit que ses yeux s’habituent à l’obscurité. Dans la chambre, il n’y avait pas grand-chose, une commode, une grande plante, une table de chevet et le lit près d’une grande fenêtre. Il s’approcha sans faire de bruit et observa Archer. 

Il dormait paisiblement, collé à la fenêtre et blotti dans la couette. Kimblee souriait « A quoi ça sert d’avoir un lit double si ce n’est que pour occuper une partie ? » pensait-il.

S’approchant sans quitter des yeux le militaire endormi il se cogna le pied contre la table de chevet, faisant tomber quelque chose qui s’ouvrit sur le sol.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir créé une explosion dans ce calme impénétrable.

Il mordit ses lèvres réprimant un juron et retint sa respiration. Archer ne bougeait pas. Ramassant l’objet il sentait du bout de ses doigts que c’était une petite bouteille contenant des choses à intérieur. Mais quoi ? Il plongea ses doigts dedans pour sortir une sorte de comprimé. Kimblee réalisa qu’Archer prenait des somnifères. « Merveilleux » se réjouissait-il et se baissa essayant d’en récupérer un maximum et les rangea dans la bouteille.

Il s’installa doucement dans le lit à côté d’Archer. Le lit était très confortable et chaud, et au moins il pouvait s’étendre de tout son long pas comme sur le canapé. Il soupira d’extase et tira un peu la couette d’Archer pour se couvrir. Il écouta la respiration du militaire, calme et lente, même quand il dort tout est mesuré.  
Il aimait bien Archer. Sa manie à vouloir tout diriger, son obsession pour le rangement et la propreté, son dévouement à l’armée, son étrange coupe de cheveux et ses yeux bleu glacier. Il aimait sa voix, fraiche et grave. Mais ce qu’il aimait par-dessus tout était sa peau de porcelaine, elle jurait si bien avec des éclaboussures de sang.  
Frank se retourna dans son sommeil et fit face à l’Écarlate. Il rêvait sans doute de la guerre pensa-t-il.

Zolf l’observa, il était plutôt bel homme, des traits anguleux légèrement émacié et sa peau pâle lui donnait un certain « exotisme » et ses fesses…En y repensant, il eut une soudaine envie. Quel goût avait les lèvres du Lieutenant-colonel ? Qu’est-ce qui se cache sous son t-shirt ? des tatouages ? Des cicatrices ? Et dans son boxer ? Kimblee voulait le savoir. Il s’approcha doucement tentant de ne pas le réveiller « aller, embrasse-le et s’il se réveille tu improviseras… ».  
Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d’Archer, elles étaient chaudes et douces, il soupira, il en voulait encore. Kimblee continua plus insistant, il mit sa main sur la joue de Frank et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Soudain il senti des mains dans ses cheveux et entendit un gémissement. C’était Archer qui était dans un sommeil paradoxal. Kimblee gela, il ignorait à quel moment il se réveillerai et il n’était plus possible de faire marche arrière : il avait envie. Il se mit au-dessus de l’homme et approfondit le baiser, Archer ne semblait pas contre et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de l'intru. Le baiser était très doux, pas de morsures ou de gestes de domination, il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller.

Soupirant encore de bien-être le bombardier fou tenta autre chose…

Il baissa délicatement le boxer d’Archer et caressa doucement son sexe. Il attendit un peu pour voir s’il se réveillait mais non, il dormait bel est bien. Kimblee esquissa un sourire et continua de le caresser encore un peu. Il entendait de légers gémissements de la part de Frank et, prit par l’excitation, il le mit dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va et vient lentement. C’était bon, il sentait qu’il devenait de plus en plus dur et accéléra un peu plus vite. Archer gémissait mais ses yeux ne s’ouvraient pas. Kimblee n’en pouvait plus, il continua avec ses mains, puis il le lécha et fini par la mettre entière dans sa bouche, Frank allait jouir.  
Tout le corps d’Archer se contracta et il poussa un doux râle de plaisir avant de se libérer dans la bouche de Kimblee. 

Ce qui surprit l’Ecarlate.

Les yeux grands ouvert Kimblee garda la semence dans sa bouche avant de remettre le boxer et se dégager du lit. Il regarda Archer toujours endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain, Archer se réveilla peu serein... Il n’aurait jamais pensé faire de rêve aussi réel que celui de cette nuit et surtout à son âge. Il se leva et la première chose qu’il sentit sous ses pieds était un petit comprimé blanc. Il le ramassa et le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il le remit dans sa bouteille et alla prendre sa douche.  
Entre temps, Kimblee se réveillai aussi, il priait mentalement pour ne pas qu’Archer réalise ce qu’il c’était passé. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était bon.  
Une fois propre, coiffé et habillé, Archer se dirigea dans la cuisine et se fit un thé. Il était pensif. Comment ce comprimé était-il tombé ? Il faisait attention à tout pourtant et puis, ce rêve… Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années ! Soupirant, il ne fit pas attention à Kimblee qui arriva dans la cuisine à demi-nu. 

« Bonjour Archer, bien … bien dormi ? » essayant de sourire Kimblee essayait de dissimuler sa crainte.

« Bonjour Kimblee » ses joues chauffaient, il repensait à son rêve et essayait de ne pas regarder son interlocuteur. « Oui j’ai… bien dormi. Merci »

« Faut croire que vos somnifères sont très efficaces alors » fit Kimblee souriant.

Archer se figea et se redressa instantanément « Je ne t’ai jamais parler de somnifères. » Puis il réalisa : le rêve érotique, le comprimé par terre et voyant que Kimblee se décomposait. « Oh sh… »

Kimblee eût un petit rire nerveux « A la base je voulais juste dormir dans ton lit car je n’aime pas le canapé mais tu étais tellement mignon que je n’ai pas pu résister.»

Rouge de honte, Archer se leva et mit ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau et, avant sortir, il rétorqua « J’étais réveillé de toute façon, je ne prends pas de somnifères, c’était des comprimés contre les maux de têtes. Mais si tu le souhaites on peut trouver un arrangement pour le lit… » Puis il claqua sa porte d’entrée avec un sourire en coin, laissant Kimblee l’air hébété. 

« Enfoiré… Tu m’as eu sur ce coup-là… » soupira Kimblee tout en souriant. Ça allait être une bonne journée.


End file.
